Chapter 419
by fangirlsweg
Summary: Story takes place after chapter 418(well that's obvious).A NatsuLucy reunion. Kinda suckish. First fanfic, give it a try?


Chapter 419

I don't own fairy tail. But if I did, long would've Natsu and Lucy made 32 mini of them.

My first ever fanfic so it's probably lame. I uploaded this before I had second thoughts.

* * *

Lucy's POV

And there he was. That pink haired bastard. After ONE YEAR. ONE FUCKING LONG YEAR and I see him again.

"Yo Lucy! It's been long" says Natsu his grin ever the same.

"How're you?" I managed to whisper.

My heart pounded with excitement. My mind was clouded, not being able to process everything. AND I AM ALMOST NAKED BECAUSE OF THIS BASTARD'S FLAMES?!

I make my way out grabbing my extra pair of clothes. Hey, I'm a journalist now and we go through a lot of shit, so an extra pair of clothes doesn't hurt. I swiftly put them on. Hah, a year of journalism and look at how my skills have developed.

I walk out to find Natsu already there.

Well that was quick.

"Hey Luce"

And in one swift move I gave him a Lucy kick. AND HIS NOSE STARTED TO BLEED?! WHAT?! But this won't stop me from what I've held in for years.

"NATSU YOU ARE ONE HELL OF AN IDIOT YOU CAN'T JUST INTERRUPT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES AND MELT DOWN EVERYONE'S CLOTHES! YOU COME BACK AFTER A YEAR AND THIS IS HOW YOU PRESENT YOUR SELF OH SURE WHY FUCKING NOT YOU WANT TO SHOW EVERYONE IN MAGNOLIA HOW STRONG YOU'VE BECOME, THAT'S VERY TYPICAL OF YOU AND ALSO HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE ALL OF A SUDDEN- HEY WHAT'S WRONG ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" I yelled. I was out of breath, now panting.

Natsu was sulking. SULKING. UGH I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THIS.

I need to calm myself down.

"Hey what's wrong Natsu?" I ask him.

"You are Lucy."

WHAT?!

"I meet you after such a long time and this is what you do. Rant on and on and on. Well typical Lucy."

"It's because-"

"A 'I missed you' would've been ok but no you have to keep on Natsu this, Natsu that, you're a meanie Luce" he pouted.

I WAS THE MEANIE HERE?

"Well maybe that was because I didn't. I didn't miss you." I say. Lies, lies, FUCKING LIES.

"Really?"

His voice was timid, and sounded kinda hurt.

But my mouth wouldn't stop babbling.

"Nope not one bit. I took a job as a journalist thanks to Jason senpai. I've been ever so busy that I didn't even feel the need to think about you. Work work work! That's all that's been on my mind" I say.

"Well then bye Lucy, it was nice seeing you after so long", Natsu said as he started walking away. His face didn't look cheerful anymore. Was I to blame? OFCOURSE I WAS TO BLAME! I'VE BEEN HERE TALKING TO HIM FOR THE LAST COUPLE'A MINUTES.

"Hey where ya going?" I asked.

"Somewhere"

"Wanna go eat? I'll pay."

"Don't feel like it"

Ok. This was wrong. Seriously terribly WRONG. NATSU TURNING DOWN FOOD? FREE FOOD?!

Was it because of the things I said?

"Hey, I was joking, I really did miss you and Happy. A lot" I said, nudging him with my elbow.

"Oh, but I don't think you really mean it now Luce. You're just saying that to make me feel better"

"No, I really di-"

"Prove it then"

WHAT WAS WITH HIM

I sighed. I wrapped my arms around him and enveloped him in a hug.

"I really missed you. You have no idea how much I searched for you. But no matter how much I tried, there were no signs of you. At first I thought any sudden destruction meant you were there but then again, there weren't any traces left behind. I felt lonely. I missed you so fucking much."

There, I said it.

"I missed you too Luce, a lot." Natsu said hugging me back.

* * *

"Damn I missed this place" roared Natsu.

We were at my apartment now.

As far as I knew Natsu, he'd go straight for my bed. And he did.

I sat on my bed as well and before I knew it, Natsu was resting his head on my lap.

I was about to flick his forehead away but Natsu convinced me away with the 'it's after one year' excuse and I let him.

And we started to talk about the past year, catching up.

"Ya know Lucy, I hate your boobs" Natsu said.

" I can't see your face from here you should just cut em off"

"Like hell I would" I yelled tugging his hair.

His hair grew longer. His attire changed. His face developed more manly. Could say the same for his body. Damn this boy's been working out.

" So you've been training all this while huh?" I asked to keep the conversation going.

"Yup"

"And yet you managed to get a nosebleed from my kick?"

"Um, well, how do I put this. Uh" he stammered. I felt his cheeks heat up?

"I might not have gotten that from you kick." he said. "you are wearing a skirt and um-"

Oh. OH.

It was my turn to blush.

"ANYWAY LETS GO TO FAIRY TAIL." Natsu changed the topic, getting up to his feet.

So he doesn't know yet.

"Uh, Natsu. There isn't a 'Fairy Tail' anymore." I continued with caution, firstly, by leading him outdoors, cause I know he's gonna throw a fit.

"Explain"

"Master dissolved the guild."

"WHAT HOW COULD HE? THAT FUCKING OLD GRAMPS! FAIRY TAIL IS FAMILY FOR GODS SAKE" and kept yelling throwing a tantrum I knew was coming. Glad I brought him out.

* * *

And that's it. My first ever fanfiction. I am so in love with chapter chapter 418. Fangirl with me? Amen for Natsu's new look. Do leave a review on how I can improve. x


End file.
